1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to an integrated circuit that is capable of measuring current, to avoid over-current or over-temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, numerous circuits are integrated into an integrated circuit (IC). Therefore, the functions and types of electronic product have increased. The size of the electronic product is not increased when functions and types of electronic product have increased. However, when the size of an electronic product is small, the components in the electronic product cannot accept a large current. When receiving a large current, the components are damaged.